Dimana Kyungsoo?
by Azazaza
Summary: "Hei, kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?" "Mau apa kau?" lirik Kai tajam. "Tentu saja mencarinya, Kkamjong!" "Jangan mencarinya bersamaku. Sebaiknya kita berpencar." tanpa basa-basi lagi Kai melenggang pergi. "Hn, itu juga mauku." - KAISOO / YAOI / EXO


**EXO hanya milik EXO-L dan Managemen mereka. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan hanya sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**KaiSoo / KaiD.O**

**DIMANA KYUNGSOO?**

"Ya, terima kasih untuk semua pengisi acara yang telah maksimal memberikan perform yang luar biasa! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya!" tutup MC pada acara malam itu.

EXO, salah satu pengisi acara, yang sudah berada di belakang panggung tanpa arahan lagi mengganti kostum mereka dengan pakaian mereka.

"Kalian lapar? Mau makan dulu sebelum pulang ke dorm?" tanya Suho.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lelah. Kita langsung pulang saja." jawab Chanyeol sembari membersihkan riasan yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Benar. Nanti kan kita bisa minta Kyungie memasak sesuatu. Ya kan, Kyungie?" tambah Baekyun yang langsung menampakkan raut kebingungan ketika orang yang dia ajak bicara menghilang.

"Lho, Kyungie dimana? Perasaan tadi dia duduk disampingku?" gumam Baekyun.

"Tadi beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo keluar. Katanya dia mau ke kamar mandi." sahut Minseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah Kyungsoo, entah perasaanku saja, apa sejak awal acara tadi dia kelihatan pucat ya? Bahkan dia tidak bicara sama sekali." Suho terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir begitu. Tadi saat aku tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya, suhu tubuhnya benar-benar panas." aku Lay.

"Kyungie demam?" Baekyun kaget.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan, berdiri lantas keluar.

"Kai, mau kemana?" tanya Chen.

"Keluar sebentar." lirik Kai dengan muka datar. Walau tanpa disadari matanya menyorotkan kekhawatiran.

Hening.

"Pasti dia akan mencarinya. Sudah, biar Kai yang mencari Kyungsoo Hyung. Kita tunggu disini." ucap Sehun.

Yang lain mengangguk paham.

* * *

Kai yang tadi tak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka dan mendengar kalau Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar kecil pun, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengarahkan kedua kakinya kesana. Langkahnya yang nampak tergesa-gesa memperlihatkan dia benar-benar khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Hyung nya itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau didalam?" Kai menatap setiap bilik yang tertutup dan berharap Kyungsoo ada didalam salah satu bilik. Namun ketika ia terus menunggu dan ternyata yang keluar tidak sesuai dengan orang yang ia tunggu, ia langsung berlari keluar dan bergegas kembali ke ruangan tempat EXO berkumpul.

"A-Apa Kyungsoo sudah kembali?" tanya Kai langsung. Nampak nafasnya terengah.

"Eh? B-Belum. Kau sudah mencarinya di kamar mandi?" balas Suho kaget.

"Cih." Kai kembali pergi dari ruangan.

"Kai!" panggil Suho.

"Aku akan ikut mencarinya." Chanyeol bergegas berlari mengikuti Kai.

"Oi Chanyeol!" panggil Suho lagi.

"Dasar mereka ini. Aku akan menemui Manager Hyung. Kalian pulanglah duluan. Kami akan menyusul." Ucap Suho.

"Tapi-" belum sempat Chen menyelesaikan ucapannya, Suho sudah pergi.

"Sudahlah, kalau kita disini pun kita malah akan mengganggu. Kyungie pasti akan aman kalau ada mereka. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita pulang." timpal Baekyun.

"Ya."

* * *

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai. Ia sudah mencari kemana-mana dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Saat ini ia tengah berada di depan gedung.

"Hei, kau sudah menemukan Kyungsoo?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berada disampingnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Nampak keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Mau apa kau?" lirik Kai tajam.

"Tentu saja mencarinya, Kkamjong!"

"Jangan mencarinya bersamaku. Sebaiknya kita berpencar." tanpa basa-basi lagi Kai melenggang pergi.

"Hn, itu juga mauku." Chanyeol berjalan kearah sebaliknya.

Kai mencoba terus menghubungi hp Kyungsoo. Namun tak ada balasan sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai kembali memanggil nama Kyungsoo sembari melihat sekeliling.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kai. Matanya menatap awas sekeliling berharap orang yang ia cari segera ditemukan. Tak jarang tangannya sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu. Mengirim banyak sms ke hp Kyungsoo ketika ditelpon sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

Dan langkahnya terhenti ketika tak sengaja, Chanyeol melihat seseorang meringkuk sembari bersandar pada dinding.

'K-Kyungsoo?!' batin Chanyeol. Dan ketika ia mencobanya mendekati orang tersebut, wajahnya sumringah.

"Kyung-"

"Kyungsoo!" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika dari arah lain Kai sembari berteriak mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat diam sembari memeluk sesuatu.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol berhenti. Ia hanya memandang lurus keduanya dalam diam.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kai berjongkok tepat didepan Kyungsoo dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terlihat menunduk, mendongak lemah.

"Kau berisik Jongin. Dan berani-beraninya kau memanggilku tanpa akhiran Hyung." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai menghela napas lega.

"Aish kau ini. Kau kemana saja? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"Ah, apa kau demam, Hyung?" Kai menaruh tangannya di kening Kyungsoo. Hangat. Tampak keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya. Itu kenapa aku tadi mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli obat. Sudah agak mendingan kan?" balas Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau harusnya minta tolong saja padaku untuk membelinya. Lalu kenapa kau tak kembali?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu! Aku bisa membelinya sendiri!" Kyungsoo melotot kearah Kai kesal.

"Dan setelah itu aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali. Jadi aku beristirahat sejenak disini." Ia sedikit terengah.

Kai manatap Kyungsoo hangat.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih ingin disini. Sebentar saja."

Kai tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kutemani ya." Kai pindah lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sengaja Kai bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang masih diam berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"_Jaga dia. Aku akan bilang ke Suho dan yang lainnya kalau Kyungsoo telah ketemu. Cepat kembali. Dia bisa masuk angin jika terus berada di ruang terbuka." _

-Park Chanyeol

Kai menatap layar hpnya dalam diam. Dia tak membalas sms itu. Hanya mengangguk paham dan tahu kalau Chanyeol pergi setelah melihat anggukannya tersebut.

Kai kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Lalu beralih menatap langit dan tersenyum.

"Langitnya indah ya, Hyung." tunjuk Kai.

"Hah? Apanya yang indah? Tidak ada apa-apa disana." Kyungsoo menatap bingung.

Kai menggeleng cepat.

"Memang tak nampak secara kasat mata. Tapi tetap saja terlihat keindahannya." Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Sepertimu." lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Jangan membuatku kesal." Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bohong lho. Memang seperti itulah yang kupikirkan." balas Kai serius. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau sajalah." gumam Kyungsoo sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai.

Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa Kai sadari.

**END**

**Kyahh, fic macam apa ini. Kok endingnya jadi gaje XD**

**Fiction ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan. Author dengan senang hati menerima segala bentuk nasihat dari para author maupun reader.**

**Tapi jangan flame lho ya. Ntar authornya jadi sedih :'v**

**Tak lupa RnR nya :D**

**Yehet!**


End file.
